Deranged Love
by CreedOfLove
Summary: A few months after the events of Family on the Edge, Dagur is discovered to be alive by Astrid. What happens when the Beserker starts to develop feelings for the fierce, blonde girl? Warning: Character Death. Onesided Dagstrid.
1. Chapter 1

The girl looked tired and worn, pieces of her flaxen hair dancing with the northern wind as she frowned at the cave opening.

"I can't believe you faked your own death - let us believe you died a hero when you never really changed at all. It's just a game to you. Heather, your redemption - all of it!" Her voice was curt and cold, not that Dagur would expect anything different from the young Hofferson girl. She had never liked him. Not that he given her reason to.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, Blondie. But I just saved your life, didn't I?" he huffed. "I was actually trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah well leading your sister to believe you are dead is wrong!"

"I know! Don't you think I know that?!" he exclaimed and then upon seeing her shrink back at his tone, he sighed. "Sorry."

Astrid nodded, looking away. Her sides were still aching from the fall and she couldn't move on her own even if she tried to. She just hoped Hiccup would come and get her soon.

"I had no choice," she heard Dagur whisper. "I don't know what do anymore. I used to be Dagur the Deranged but look at me now? Hiding away from my own. I wanted my little sister to remember me as a hero. Not as her worst enemy."

"You killed her father and her entire family!"

"No. That's a lie. That's not how it happened. But it really doesn't matter now. It's not as if you would believe me even if I told you the truth."

Astrid groaned, letting her head fall back against the stone wall.

There was an eerie moment of silence. She could see Dagur still watching her but turned her head away.

-c-

When morning approached, she could feel herself shivering until someone draped a blanket over her body.

"Thanks," she muttered, lifting herself half way up to sit. The pain in her limbs still lingering.

"How is your leg?"

She looked up at her former enemy in surprise.

"Fine," she mumbled. "Why do you care?"

"You are my sister's friend, aren't you?" he didn't meet her eye.

It seemed like a plausible explanation if he really had changed as he claimed.

Dagur prepared them breakfast which Astrid eyed with suspicion. Dagur rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already," he muttered.

"You say it as if you haven't been trying for the last couple of years."

He met her gaze then and they both crackled.

Dagur had never heard Astrid Hofferson laugh before. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound.

As he looked at her now, he thought back to the days of when he used to visit Berk with his father Oswald. He remembered pretending to dunk Hiccup under the water and the furious little Hofferson girl coming to her future Chief's rescue. She used to be so short but still quite intimidating with her wee axe. It seemed that Astrid's protectiveness over Hiccup had grown stronger since.

"Your food is burning."

Dagur snapped out of his musings and yelped. "Well there goes our breakfast. How about some fresh salmon out of the stream?"

"You know I can't walk."

Dagur paused.

"How about I carry you?"

Astrid huffed. "No! Absolutely not."

-c-

Dagur carried Astrid down to the lake while Astrid shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She wasn't used to being carried and especially not by someone who used to be her enemy and was currently faking his own death.

Dagur stared down at her intently which made her even more anxious.

"You know, I often wondered what made my brother so taken with you. I think I'm starting to get the idea."

Astrid sighed. "Put me down here."

Dagur complied, his strong, muscly arms still helping her stand up-raised.

"Careful," he mumbled.

Astrid took a step or two before sinking down on the grass below.

Dagur watched her for a moment before joining her.

-c-

By the time it was dark, they were back in the cave.

Astrid could feel her leg starting to heal but it was still difficult for her to walk around.

"He should have been here by now," Astrid whispered to herself, starting to lose hope that Hiccup was coming for her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiccup was calling for help as he was hauled over a shoulder and taken down to the lake. Dagur chuckled along with the rest of the heirs, not once stopping to realize that the scrawny boy wasn't enjoying their games._

 _"Dunk him!" Dogsbreath the Duhbrain shouted. "We need to roughen him up."_

 _Snotlout laughed nervously, watching from the sidelines as the older kids tormented his cousin._

 _Dagur decided to take the helm after Hiccup was pushed into deep water. The auburn boy struggled to breathe and Dagur did not help matters as he pushed him downwards, over and over again until he was about to pass out._

 _Everyone around crackled and cheered._

 _"Um, guys.. hasn't he had enough now?" Snotlout asked timidly. Dogsbreath grabbed him by the neck. "Why? Do you want to go next?" Snotlout shook his head furiously and shrunk back._

 _"Stop!"_

 _Dagur looked up, wiping his chin. His stare caught the sight of a furious little girl in pigtails. Her blue eyes seething with anger._

 _"Leave him alone!" she shouted and threw several rocks in his direction. Dagur ducked, shielding himself. "Or else I'm telling his father what you do to his son!"_

 _"Do not threaten us little girl," Dogsbreath hissed. Thuggory stopped him from leaping after her._

 _Astrid did not let herself be intimidated. She stood her ground. "Leave Hiccup alone," she repeated. "Or I'll punch the daylights out of every one you thugs!"_

 _Dagur let go of the boy and emerged out of the water, running a hand through his slick hair._

 _"Hey Hiccup, looks like your little girlfriend has to come to your rescue again," Clueless interjected. "How pathetic!"_

 _Astrid curled her fists. "I'm not his girlfriend!" she shouted. "He is our heir, and you have no right to come to our island and attack him!"_

 _Dagur smirked. "How about you go and mind your own business little girl? As you can see, Hiccup here is more than fine." The boy in question was still coughing out water and struggling to stand upright._

 _"I'm not leaving without Hiccup," Astrid stated, unfazed. "You are the ones who should be doing the leaving."_

 _"Okay, that's it," Dogsbreath cracked his head. "Someone needs to teach this girl a lesson."_

 _Snotlout shifted nervously. "Astrid please just go-"_

 _"No," she said, holding her chin up high and raising her axe to strike. Dagur pulled out his own axe._

 _Hiccup having finally regained his mobility and rushed forth. "Astrid.. no."_

 _Dagur swung his blade and was surprised to see the young girl being able to hold her own against him._

 _Astrid smiled. "I train everyday," she stated proudly and jumped back at his second attempt to dismantle her. Dagur could feel the stares of everyone on him and knew losing to a little girl would be very humiliating and undignified._

 _He had his height and seize to advantage but she was much faster and nimble in her movement. Dagur decided therefore to go full Berserker on her by kicking dirt into her face, blocking her eyesight, and then knocking the knob of his weapon straight into her stomach, making her collapse on the ground in pain._

 _Hiccup made it to Astrid side's as she clutched around her middle, eyes squinting to hold back tears. "Astrid!" he said frantically, his hair still dripping from the assault he had endured. "That was a really dirty move, Dagur. Even for you."_

 _Dagur didn't show the slightest bit of remorse._

 _Remorse was for the weak._

 _"She asked for it."_

-c-

Dagur peered at Astrid as she slept across from him, pouting in her sleep and most likely dreaming of a certain one-legged Viking.

It didn't escape his notice how well she had grown up. From the angry little girl that had annoyed him to a beautiful, fearless shieldmaiden that strangely fascinated him. Especially now with her guard dropped, he could see beyond the mask of anger she wore. He could see the change she went through and the hope she carried.

Most of all, he could see how much Hiccup occupied her every thought.


End file.
